My Logic Is Sound
by Fenice158
Summary: Five times Spock justified an illogical act and one time he didn't even bother. K/S


A/N - written for this prompt at the st_xi_kink_meme: "Five times Spock justified an illogical act and one time he didn't even bother."

Warnings: slash, fluff

* * *

_**My Logic is Sound**_

_or_

_**Five Times Spock Justified His Logic and the One Time He Didn't Bother**_

**5 – Faith is illogical**

"My Captain has never failed me" Spock said, his resolve never wavering even in the face of the torture he had endured by his captors. To ensure the safety of the science team that had beamed down to the planet with him he had stayed behind to offer a diversion and had ended up captured. He was chained to a stone wall in what seemed to be a prison and the natives were now trying to extort classified information from him, in exchange for his life.

"We have showed you proof that he's abandoned you. He has chosen the safety of his crew over your life. I thought Vulcans lived by logic, how is your denial logical?"

"Proof can be forged or altered. I have no logical reason to trust your words, while I have significant amounts of data that show I can trust my Captain. As I have already stated he has never failed me, it would indeed be illogical to doubt him."

Unknown to Spock, his words were heard by the whole bridge of the Enterprise. Uhura had in fact found a way to intercept the monitoring system of the building Spock was held in, and was now streaming the conversation live on the bridge. Chekov nodded vigorously, clearly agreeing with Spock, and a small smile formed on Sulu's lips, his focus still on his console.

Of course the Captain never heard a word of it, for he had already beamed down to the planet with the best security team he could put together and was busy rescuing his first officer.

Once again Spock's logic was proved correct.

**4 – Shame is illogical**

Spock went to meet his Captain in the transporter room. Kirk had once again narrowly extricated himself from a dangerous situation and had just been safely beamed back when Spock entered the room. The Captain stood on the pad catching his breath, his skin damp with sweat from running, his hair disheveled and his clothes smudged with mud in a few places. His gaze locked on Spock's, his blue eyes afire with determination and the joy of success brushing away all doubts from Spock's mind. He was alive. And he was, Spock could admit it in the safety of his mind, breathtaking as usual.

Kirk stepped down from the pad and Spock advanced to reach him. He grabbed the front of the gold shirt and drew Jim to him in a fiery kiss. They weren't alone in the room but Spock didn't care about the ensign manning the transporter, all he could focus on was Jim once again safe in his arms.

Spock slowly backed Jim into a wall and the impact drew a soft gasp from him, Spock used the distraction to deepen the kiss and slip his knee between Jim's thighs, which in turn made the ensign realize it was a good time for a break and he left the room after locking his console.

A few seconds later an insistent beeping distracted Spock from his ministrations. He opened his eyes and was suddenly back in his quarters, alone. He was sitting cross-legged on his meditation mat and couldn't help but heave a small sigh at his beeping terminal that reminded him he had only fifteen minutes left until his next shift.

"It is logical to meditate on thoughts that would otherwise be a distraction during one's duty." he murmured to himself in the silence of his empty quarters.

It was indeed logical, especially when the Captain was completely unaware of the effect he had on his First Officer.

**3 – Jealousy is illogical**

It was a quiet diplomatic mission, the inhabitants of the planet Sayla more than welcoming to the visit of the flagship. The Captain and his senior officers were enjoying a banquet in the company of dignitaries from all over the planet. The atmosphere in the great hall reserved for the occasion was relaxed and cheerful, music was playing, filtering to the adjacent corridor where McCoy was stomping toward Spock.

"Damn it Spock! Will you stop? I'm running out of hypos here!" McCoy hissed at him.

Spock glanced at the doctor while carefully arranging the unconscious body of a female on a nearby chair.

"Doctor, I believe the flowers this woman intended to offer to the Captain are of a variety to which he is allergic. It is my duty as First Officer to ensure the Captain's safety."

"Six people in a row, Spock! Stop trying to bullshit your way out of this, you didn't need to neck pinch them! You could have just told them!" he reproached while rummaging in search of a hypo to revive the woman.

"It is logical to employ the most swift method to avoid a crisis."

McCoy groaned and went to restock his kit, all the way angrily muttering about green hobgoblins and jealousy.

**2 – Fear is illogical**

When Spock woke up from his healing trance the Sickbay was dark and silent.

He was lying in a biobed in a private room, he looked around and noticed another bed had been pushed next to his until they touched and his Captain was sleeping on it. Kirk was lying on his side facing Spock, as if protecting him. Spock's heart clenched at the thought. A night light from behind the Captain shed a soft glow on him and Spock turned a little toward him reaching to touch softly his cheek and trace the line of his ear.

Blue eyes opened to meet his and immediately softened, Jim smiled at him, the same sweet and sincere smile he gave Spock when welcoming him aboard the Enterprise for the first time. A smile Spock had come to love and consider his only.

"How are you?" Jim asked, voice rough from sleep.

"My health is acceptable, I believe I will be cleared for duty by next shift."

"Good." Jim's gaze didn't leave Spock's eyes "Spock, I don't want you to risk your life like this to protect me. I know you think it's your duty and believe me I'm immensely grateful, but you really scared me this time."

"It is logical to protect the one I love."

Jim's eyes widened and suddenly he was much more awake "What?"

"I apologize for not informing you sooner, I realize it was illogical of me not to do so only to avoid your rejection, but it is the truth."

"It was very illogical" Jim said in all seriousness and Spock could only nod slightly, unsure of how to take it. Jim slid closer, their noses almost touching, his eyes still fixed on Spock's. "Especially because I love you too" he sealed his words with the sweetest kiss, like a promise.

**1 – Love is illogical**

"You have engaged in an intimate relationship with your Captain?" Sarek asked his son.

"Yes, Father. In the course of our service together we have discovered a great compatibility between our minds and our characters. Captain Kirk is an intelligent and brave individual, not to mention a loyal companion. It was logical for us to further explore our partnership."

Sarek raised an eyebrow at Spock, his son had never reminded him more of himself. It was like watching himself trying to logically justify his marriage to Amanda. He could not be more pleased.

"Captain Kirk is indeed a remarkable individual, I approve your choice and look forward to personally welcome him into our family."

Spock managed to contain his surprise while they exchanged greetings and terminated the comm.

**0 – Perfectly logical**

"You're reassigning Spock?" Kirk gaped at Pike on the main screen of the bridge. He was sitting on the Captain's chair, Spock standing right beside him, as composed as always.

Pike sighed "It's not really my decision, but I can't oppose it. I'm sure Spock will agree that it's only logical we give him command of our best research vessel. He's a renowned scientist and an experienced officer, which makes him the best candidate for the job." He paused and gave them a stern look "I know you two work extremely well together, but unless you went and got married while I wasn't looking you can't refuse these orders without facing a court martial."

Kirk swallowed. Pike probably thought he was making a funny joke, except they _had_ been together for six months now and neglected to inform Starfleet. Most of the crew knew of course, and Jim was planning on setting the record straight officially soon enough but still, he was hoping for something more romantic than this. Well, he never shied away from a challenge, he wasn't about to start now.

Kirk rose from his chair and instead of addressing Pike he turned right to face his First Officer.

"First of all I want you to know that I was planning on this anyway and I'm not just doing it because of these new orders. In fact," he glanced at Uhura and Sulu, who having been in on the Captain's plan were already grinning "I have witnesses and reservations to prove it, but since Starfleet won't even wait till our next shore leave… Spock," his eyes bore into Spock, who was still and silent "I know it would be logical for you to accept this promotion and I won't stand in your way, I will do whatever you choose. I will wait for you until the end of the assignment if you want me to, or I will just let you go, because I love you and I want you to be happy." The bridge was silent and Kirk raised a hand to signal he hadn't finished "But I was going to ask and I won't back down now. Will you marry me?"

Spock's answer was to close the gap between them and kiss him soundly. The bridge erupted in applause and Jim could barely reciprocate the kiss because of the grin that threatened to split his face.

"Spock," he whispered in the noise of the cheers "how's kissing me on the bridge in front of Pike logical?" he asked almost laughing.

Spock silenced him with another kiss, completely ignoring the question and only stopping to murmur "I love you t'hy'la" into his future husband's ear.

"Good thing I was the one calling and not Nogura" Pike said looking at Sulu.

The helmsman shrugged and smiled "At least this time Spock's not choking him."


End file.
